TeleKlainesis
by MadiBuzz
Summary: People always said that Kurt & Blaine acted like they could read each other's minds. What if it was true? What crazy situations could our favourite boys get themselves into? Fluffy, humorous Klaine story, read and review? Finished story. Rated T for minor swearing, sexual references and brief sensuality.
1. A new kind of glee in the choir room

**Hey everybody and welcome to yet another stupid fluffy fanfic of mine! People always said that Kurt and Blaine acted as if they could read each other's minds... so what if they actually could? This will probably be just a one-shot unless I get an awesome idea for it all of a sudden. By the way, just to be clear, the italicized words are Kurt's thought, the bold AND italicized ones are Blaine's. Very cheesy. Enjoy, fellow Klainers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Yet.**

The light that came into the choir room was pleasant and inviting at this time of day. Almost friendly, as though reaching out to those within. Kurt smiled. It really was a nice place to be, and it always felt familiar and safe on even the darkest of days. He stepped carefully up between the chairs towards the sunny windows, enjoying the warmth that followed him. He came here just to think sometimes, to ponder in a way that no other place could allow him to. He had just enough time for this before rehearsal began. Being alone meant he only had to deal with his own thoughts, not the ones of others echoing in his ears. Of course, Kurt was beyond thankful for his newfound gift. Taking things for granted was not something Hummels did often. But he like peace and quiet._ Besides, _he realized, _now I can find out for sure if it's true, if Blaine likes me..._

_**Yes, he does. He likes you quite a lot. And he thinks you look fantastic right now.**_

Well, that was unexpected! Without warning, a strange, stray thought that was obviously running loose had made it's way into Kurt's unsuspecting mind. _But where is it coming from?_

_**Turn around, **_the thought ordered. Kurt's pale face turned from the windows at lightning speed to see none other than Blaine Anderson leaning coolly on a doorframe, a small smirk on his beautiful face.

_What the-_

_**Surprised?**_

_Obviously. When did you get here? And since when do you read minds?_

_**Um, a couple seconds ago, and I have no idea whatsoever. Truthfully, I thought it was pretty weird at first. Cool, but weird nonetheless. What about you?**_

_In all honesty, I'm not sure .And I thought you didn't believe in this stuff, witchcraft and whatnot._

_**I didn't believe in love at first sight, either. Until I met you.**_

Kurt's heart jumped into his throat a little at that one. He noticed his cheeks felt a bit warmer than usual and had no trouble figuring out how much he must've been blushing.

_Great. Now you have MORE than one way to make me blush. Thanks, oh dapper one._

_**Don't tell me you didn't like that. I can tell just by looking at your usually-pale complexion.**_

_Fine. I cannot tell a lie, I liked it. But if we're telling truths right now, you should know..._

The dark-haired boy looked at him quizzically**, **cocking his head adorably to the left in bewilderment.

_**What?**_

_You are still short, Sir Hobbit. By the way, is that why you always climb on furniture during Warbler's performances? To make yourself taller?_

_**Ouch! I'm absolutely wounded. But no.**_

_Blaine Anderson, do you really expect ME, of all people, to believe that?_

Blaine shook his head, slightly embarrassed. He then stared at what was now a very interesting spot on the choir room floor.

_**Insert sigh here... Yes, it is.**_

_And the truth comes out. Victory! I KNEW it. I'm so telling Wes and David._

_**As if they haven't figured it out. Hey! If you were cursed with hobbit-ness, you would do the exact same thing.**_

_Hobbit-ness? Really, Blaine?_

_**The sad part is that I am totally and completely serious.**_

_Well, in that case, you are the hottest hobbit I have ever seen, Mr. Anderson._

_**Why thank you. And might I mention, you do a mean Single Ladies dance. **_

_WHAT?_

_**That unitard may have been the best thing I have ever seen in my life. You know, besides you in general.**_

_But how did you-_

_**Mercedes showed me the tape last week. I was torn between thanking her for showing me or being pissed at her for not showing me sooner. I can't believe I was deprived of that for such a long time.**_

_Perish the thought._

_**It's not my fault you're so awesome, is it? AND gorgeous?**_

_Damn you, I'm blushing again now._

_**Well someone can't take a compliment.**_

_Not from you I can't! It's a bigger deal when it's coming out of your mouth._

_**Wait, let me get this straight...**_

_Ha ha... Straight..._

The pair actually burst out laughing at this, the only noise that had been issued from either of them that whole time. Yet somehow they were saying more than they could f they actually used their voices

_**Stupid double meaning. Anyways, let me figure this out. You just said that I am a hobbit who needs the help of furniture to look even remotely tall, and suddenly I'm intimidating?**_

_Well, when you put it that way I sound like a self-contradictory weirdo, but yes, I suppose so._

_**Sweet! I'm scary AND sexy.**_

_I can agree with the latter..._

_**Fine. But you love me anyways?**_

_How'd you know?_

_**Kurt. What are we doing right now?**_

_Reading each other's... Oh. Right. And I think about you all the time._

_Well, now I feel stupid._

Blaine let his mind go blank for a moment as he made his way over to the piano and leaned on it, then paused before sending a thought back.

_**Don't. We all have our moments. Even me... GASP!**_

_So I noticed._

_**You mock me, sir!**_

_Yes, I do. I also mock the seven bottles of hair gel your head is probably coated in. Why don't you ever leave it natural?_

_**You sound like Sue Sylvester talking to Mr. Schuester. Besides, it looks weird!**_

_First of all, if you value that head of hair, never compare me to Sue Sylvester ever again. Second of all, says you. It looks ridiculously handsome to me._

_**Huh?**_

_Wes and David. Enough said._

_**Ahh. Figures. They bug me all the time about you, always saying dumb stuff.**_

_Like what?_

Blaine hesitated, unsure of which stupid thing to say. After all, it was a pretty long list.

_**Like, and I quote, "Go make out with Kurt before the rest of us die of the sexual tension!" unquote.**_

_Remind me to thank them._

Kurt looked directly at Blaine with his piercing blue eyes and stepped closer to him, a sly smile spreading across his flawless features as he moved. He leaned in, ready and waiting.

As soon as the soloist realized what was going on (and his brain regained the ability to function) he responded by pressing his lips to those of the porcelain-skinned boy before him. The kiss was slow, wet and warm, full of breath and heat and magic and fireworks and lightning and everything such a kiss should be made of.

Time seemed to slow down as the moment took over, making both boys unable to remember their own names- which were called just seconds later.

"Hey Kurt- whoa."

A few of the Glee guys filtered through the door into the room at that very moment, leaving Kurt and Blaine falling from the heaven they had just found. The pair broke apart instantly, leaving only their hands clasped together between them.

"It's time for practice, but-" Sam was cut off by Puck. "-It seems you already had some extra practice."

They all laughed at that. Kurt and Blaine were far too happy from previous events to let the humiliation get them down. Just when the Glee guys had quieted down, the girls walked in, smiling at the sight of Kurt and Blaine, hands linked, both blushing an identical shade of scarlet.

The club couldn't help notice the looks they were giving each other. It looked almost as if they were... communicating somehow. In the middle of Mr. Schuester's lecture about Journey, Rachel turned to Mercedes and whispered, "I swear, sometimes it's like those two can read each other's minds."

Kurt couldn't help but overhear and chuckled softly.

_You have no idea._

**Ta da! And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it, if not, please read and review anyways because I need all the help I can get. Au revoir and thanks again!**


	2. Spanish class gets interesting

Disinterest was the only emotion tainting Kurt Hummel's normally bright facade as he stared into space somewhere near his Spanish teacher. He stole a glance at the clock secured in place on the wall above. It looked so near from his desk, as though he could reach it and turn the hands ahead at will, freeing himself from the boring atmosphere that closed in on him more every second. The pale boy was so desperate by this point that he almost considered trying it.

All that was keeping him alive was the knowledge that it would soon be over... Well, that and his new boyfriend sitting just across the dull room. Lost in his hazel eyes, Kurt absentmindedly reached under his desk - only to be greeted by a fresh piece of chewing gum moments later. He sighed before reaching into his bag for some sort of disinfectant. Just as he had began wiping bacteria off of his designer shirt, Kurt's once-private thought were interrupted.

_**Bored?**_

The diva was so surprised at the random question that he squeezed his bottle of sanitizer a little too hard, leaving the right pocket of dark-wash skinny jeans soaked in the smelly liquid. The only bright side he could find of the current situation was that he had been meaning to give those pants a good cleaning anyways. He snapped the small container shut and sent a rather annoyed thought back to the soloist.

_GAH! Don't do that! You startled me!_

_**How so?**_

_Don't sneak into my thoughts so suddenly! Geez, I never thought it would be possible for someone's thoughts to freak me out._

_**Sorry. My thoughts are the mind equivalent of a ninja: quick and completely silent. Like I said, I'm both scary and sexy.**_

_Scary. Right. And my grandpa was a magic pickle who played the bagpipes. _

Blaine chuckled softly to himself at that, luckily softly enough for it to remain unnoticed by the group of teenagers surrounding him. Save for Kurt, of course.

_**Interesting, unlike Mr. Schuester's lecture...**_

_Well, that's nothing new. That man could make Lady Gaga sound boring if he tried._

_**You're kidding, right?**_

_I wish. _

_**It's official, then. We're doomed.**_

_Oh, if only Holly Holiday were here now..._

Blaine stopped tapping on his desk with his once-sharp pencil for just a few seconds, as though questioning what Kurt had just said- or rather, thought.

_**I'm sorry, did you just say "Holly Holiday"?**_

_No, Blaine, I said that oranges are dancing on the moon. Why?_

_**Nothing... that's quite the name, though.**_

_I guess. I just never really thought about it much when she was our substitute, because it was a lot more entertaining to focus on what she was saying, believe it or not._

_**She had a way to make this class interesting? She's beginning to sound less and less like a substitute teacher and more like a miracle worker.**_

_I suspect that she may have been both. Plus, she bears an absolutely uncanny resemblance to culture icon Gwyneth Paltrow._

_**That sounds so awesome... I wish the subs I had at Dalton were more like that. They were kind of, well...**_

Kurt rolled his eyes in the general direction of the ceiling and began tapping his shoes, waiting for Blaine to make his point.

_Blaine Warbler, for the sake of all that is good in this world, just spit it out already!_

_**Grouchy. Strict. Uptight. Stiff. Boring. Need I say more?**_

_Nope, I understand. Those words are applicable to a lot of people I know, actually._

_**Like...?**_

_Blaine. Look right in front of you._

_**Jacob Ben Israel, resident gossip mongrel/ Jewfro?**_

_Not that little... Never mind. Mr. Schuester._

_**Ah. Figures you would say that.**_

_Well, I did once call him uptight straight to his face. I sort of yelled it at him, honestly._

_**Would now be a bad time to mention how much I would love to see that?**_

_No, not really. It was pretty funny, really._

_**I would bet my life that it was sexy, too.**_

_How can you be so sure? Enlighten me, oh short one._

_**Because everything about you is sexy, of course.**_

And there it was again, the warm, tingling, all-too-familiar feeling of a blush creeping across Kurt's flawless features. Judging by the smirk spread across Blaine's face, it was noticeable.

_And the score is: Kurt- zero, Sir Hobbit- two. Damn you._

_**Noted. But I think I should mention, as an expert on over usage of hair gel, that there is one person in this room with more product on their head than mine.**_

_Oh, gee, don't tell me, let me guess. Mr. Schuester?_

_**You've got a bit of sarcasm on your mouth there.**_

_Always!_

_**If we weren't in class I would take care of that for you. Wink wink nudge nudge.**_

Smack! The sound of Kurt's palm making contact with his forehead was audible, the noise seemingly echoing throughout the classroom.

_**Hobbit three, Kurt zero.**_

_You have to stop doing that! Mr. Schuester is going to think something's up._

_**And what would he say? "Kurt, stop telepathically communicating with your boyfriend, the sound of your constant face-palms are disturbing the class." **_

_Touché._

_**Odd that you somehow ended up speaking French words in the middle of Spanish class...**_

_Technically, I didn't speak any French words whatsoever. I thought them. Ha ha! Loophole! _

_**Touché. **_

_Oh boy. Let's not start with that one again please. I'd like to hold on to what's left of my sanity for at least the rest of this class._

_**At this school? Good luck, my dear.**_

_Thanks. I'm going to need it. I consider myself lucky to have survived this long, especially with Karofsky around._

_**Wait what? What's that supposed to mean?**_

_He threatened to kill me a while back, remember?_

_**Oh, yeah... Wait, is he in here?**_

_Yeah, he's sitting on the far left in the back of the room. Who else could you possibly think that was?_

_**One of the gorillas that escaped from the zoo last week, maybe.**_

_Shut up, you're going to make me burst out laughing like an idiot in the middle of class!_

_**So? Have some fun!**_

_So what would I tell Mr. Schuester? "I'm sorry Mr. Schuester, but these Spanish proverbs are so amazingly hilarious that I just couldn't contain myself. Carry on."_

_**It could happen...Maybe...**_

_You're really lucky I love you enough to put up with this, you know that?_

_**Yup. But fear not, I'm always worth the trouble.**_

_Or so you say..._

_**Hey!**_

_Oh you know I love you. How many times do I have to say it?_

_**Come to think of it, one more would be nice.**_

_Only if you say it first._

_**Say it?**_

_Oh, you know what I mean._

_**I love you, more than Katy Perry and coffee and all the hair gel I've ever used, combined!**_

_That was the most interesting proclamation of love I've heard in a long time. And I love you too, even more than... Lady Gaga herself!_

_**Gasp! Wow, you must love me almost as much as I love you, then!**_

_More._

_**Impossible.**_

_Are we really gonna play this game?_

_**Well, truthfully, I'm sort of enjoying it.**_

_But the bell's going to ring soon! In fact, it should be going off right about -_

The pale boy's thought was cut off by the loud ringing of a bell, signalling the end of Spanish class.

_- Now. __Adiós mi querida Blaine._

_**Adiós, mi amor.**_


	3. Long distance what?

There were a thousand things that Blaine Anderson would rather be doing than his homework on a Friday night, a million things that he could be doing, even in Lima, Ohio. He furrowed his dark eyebrows at the crisp, white booklet, desperately racking his brain for an answer. Blaine glared at the assignment one last time, as if willing it to cease existence entirely, before giving up and snapping the dog-eared book shut.

Expertly positioning himself on the faux leather couch, he let the book drop to the floor with a surprisingly satisfying thud. After pulling up his blanket just slightly to ward off the chill air coming from the window, he reached down to his pocket to fumble around for his IPhone. Disappointed at the lack of messages, he gave it a look similar to the one he directed at his History homework just moments ago.

His frowned flipped as soon as the screen changed to his regular background.

The beautiful boy who he loved more than the hair gel he was wearing, who was amazing in every way possible- and wasn't in Ohio that night- grinned back at him from the device. Not that Blaine could blame him, of course. Celebrating his grandmother's ninety-seventh birthday with her the following year was not an option for, well, obvious reasons.

Returning his phone to the pocket of his black jeans with a brief shove, he closed his eyes and felt around for the television remote on the coffee table. He felt his fingers brush over the first few buttons just slightly, but the soloist wasn't reaching quite far enough to grab it. Extending his arm as far as humanly possible, he stretched towards it, feeling his hand clasping around it, at last. Unfortunately, the feeling of his body hitting the floor soon followed, the remote being dragged down with him. He groaned and lifted his face off of the rug, spitting out a stray fibre that had been forced into his mouth.

_So how's the floor taste?_

Thwack! Blaine sat up so rapidly he hit his head on the coffee table. Rubbing his head in both disbelief and pain, he lied back down just slightly. All alone, how could he possibly receive a thought from someone?

_It's pretty simple, really._

Another loud noise resounded in the cool air. So startled by the stray thought, he sat back up again without shifting away from the table. Confused to no end, he needed to know who it was, though he could almost hear the kind of sarcasm Kurt usually utilized hidden within.

_**What the hell? Kurt, is that- is that you?**_

_No, it's Katy Perry. I'm kidding, if she contacted you it would be in the form of a restraining order. Or a duet request._

_**I'll take that as a yes.**_

_Took you long enough._

_**I'm confused. How is this even happening? I mean, I already had to sit down for about an hour and try to comprehend the whole mindreading thing in the first place. I'll end up wasting the rest of my night if I don't get an explanation for this. My head will explode. Again.**_

_Your head can't explode twice, Blaine._

_**It's a metaphor!**_

_I know, I know. I'm just trying to lighten the mood! Exploding heads aren't something you want to hear about after having spaghetti with tomato sauce for supper._

_**Ooh. Sorry about that. But seriously, what's going on?**_

_You're lying on your floor writhing in pain while I read your mind._

_**I meant - wait, how do you know I'm lying on my floor in pain?**_

_I've been looking at your other thoughts for a few minutes. One of them was "I really should've remembered to vacuum down here last week." and then came,"OW! Stupid table.". And finally, there was "Damn it, not again!" _

_**Oh. Anyways, can you explain this now?**_

_Want me to be honest with you?_

_**Of course!**_

_Not really, then._

_**Can you try, at least?**_

_Alright. Let's see here... Well, I sort of think of it as long-distance calling._

_**Long-distance calling?**_

_Pretty much. You get the persons attention from far away through whatever method - telepathy, in our case, and then proceed to communicate with them. The difference is it doesn't cost you minutes on your monthly plan. It's basically just free long-distance calling, when you think about it._

_**Good. I don't think mindreading is covered in my data sharing fees.**_

_Thank gosh. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to afford this._

_**So how did you do this, anyways?**_

_I'm not sure. It was just like when it started. It just sort of happened, I guess._

_**How so?**_

_I first figured it out when I could hear Finn's thoughts when he was upstairs in his room... With Rachel. My mind will never be the same again._

_**Didn't you used to like him?**_

_Before he was my stepbrother! Besides, thanks to him and his lack of self-control, I will never forget the image of the mailman almost dying a victim of his driving._

Blaine shuddered a bit as the scene played out in his (very vivid) imagination. And to think his driving test was the following week...

He shook it off, his curiosity replacing his concern.

_**Wait, when did Finn almost kill a civil servant?**_

_A while back, when Carol was trying to teach him how to drive._

_**And to think, he was a designated driver at the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza...**_

_Well, no one else really wanted to do it._

_**I would've!**_

_Blaine, you get wasted on one drink. You said to Finn, and I quote, "Hey! It is so cool that you and Kurt are brothers! Like brothers! Wow! You're so tall..."_

_**I never said that!**_

_I see the alcohol also clouded your memory a little bit, because you most definitely said that. And then you had to grab onto my shoulder in order not to fall over._

_**There is no way I was that wasted.**_

_Blaine, I had to let you crash at my place because you were too drunk not to actually crash a car if you had tried to drive._

_**But we were all drunk! How do you even remember this?**_

_I was sober, unlike Boozy McGee himself._

_**Puckerman?**_

_I was actually referring to you, my dear, but that works too. By the way, your alcohol-induced dance moves are absolutely hilarious._

_**I am never drinking ever again.**_

_That's what they all say._

_**I'm serious. I don't want to risk barfing up a lung... Again...**_

_And then you wouldn't be able to sing ever again and the whole world would be deprived of the talent of who was once a short but very talented and sexy hobbit! We couldn't have that. It would be nothing short of a tragedy._

_**Thank you- Hey, quit calling me a hobbit.**_

_I'm afraid I can't do that, Sir Hobbit._

_**Why not?**_

_Because we promised to always be honest with each other, remember?_

_**And the score stands: Kurt- one. Blaine- zero. Damn.**_

_Love you too. Blaine?_

_**Yes?**_

_You spelled "hobbit" wrong. BLAINE! Watch out for the table!_

Blaine was inches away from hitting the wood with his forehead a third time when his lover warned him. Breathing a sigh of both embarrassment and relief, he scooted his behind a little closer to the couch, ergo, away from the table.

_**Thanks. The feeling of déjà vu is getting sort of annoying. Not to mention my head hurts. When are you coming back? I miss you.**_

_I've only been gone a day._

_**Well, it's been a day too long, if you ask me.**_

_Oh, you silly little hobbit. I'll be back by Sunday morning._

_**Yay! If I wasn't so tired, I would happy-dance around my living room.**_

_Careful, your furniture can only take so much stress._

_**What's that supposed to mean?**_

_Never mind. Look, I have to go. I think Finn is choking on a meatball._

_**All right, then. Love you, Kurt!**_

_I love you too. _

Blaine smiled, satisfied, at least for the moment. But he heard one last thing before he turned on the television.

_God, how can he fit an entire meatball in there to begin with?_


	4. Restroom Rendezvous

**Hello everyone and welcome to the fourth chapter! Deepest apologies for the delay, I have been swamped with review for exams this week and as a result didn't find much time to write. I hope you enjoy the following anyways, and that it's as good as the first few (apparently) were. Also, a lot of people were asking why I called it TeleKlainesis when Kurt and Blaine clearly have telepathy in the story. My reason for that is simple, it makes for a better title! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing and please continue to do so!**

"What's up, ladies?" the cold jeers of Azimio and his cronies were loud enough for all to hear, even above the buzz of the crowded hallway. The Bully Whips were off-duty that day, leaving Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes to fend for themselves in the dangerous world of McKinley High.

Kurt was too weary to yell back, he didn't get much sleep the previous night, having stayed up watching a Harry Potter marathon with Blaine, who insisted on finishing watching Cedric Diggory's scenes in the fourth instalment. Kurt had suggested Lord of The Rings, because the real hobbits are the only people shorter than "Sir Hobbit" himself, but Blaine was persistent.

The all-too-familiar feeling of a slushy staining his expensive outfit followed the cruel taunts.

He caught only a brief glimpse of Mercedes beside him suffering the same fate. He didn't even have to look at Blaine to know he must've been drenched too, because he could feel a bit of the icy liquid dripping onto his left hand, the one that was in Blaine's. Reaching for Mercedes with his free hand, he guided the three off to the girls washroom. (Which, considering that they were gay, wouldn't be a problem.)

"So how often does this happen to you guys? Or rather, us?" Blaine questioned, lifting his head from the sink for only a moment to ask, then returning to washing food dye out of his dark locks. Kurt, who was fixing his normally immaculate hair at the time, was the first to reply. But not verbally.

_Three days a week or so. If we're lucky, that is. And they usually don't leave us alone until after school like this._

Blaine looked surprised. Kurt had never used his powers with others around but him and Blaine, simply because it wasn't necessary. And here he was, communicating with Blaine in utter silence- in the middle of the girls washroom.

_**Why are you-**_

_Blaine. You haven't even joined Glee club yet and you're already getting slushied like the rest of us losers. I'm pretty sure you don't want the Neanderthals to hear us in the GIRL'S bathroom, do you? _

_**Neanderthals?**_

_The football guys, aka the other escaped gorillas. Remember?_

_**Oh, yeah. Point taken, but what about Mercedes? Won't she think something's up? She's only four sinks down, you know.**_

_Oh, I'll explain our 'situation' to Mercedes later. Besides, she wouldn't believe me if I told her and I haven't found a way to prove it to her yet. You have any ideas?_

_**Why don't you just ask her to think of something and then you tell her what it is?**_

_It's not that simple. Mercedes and I are tight bitches, we already always know what each other is thinking all the time._

_**Then you'll have to get her to think of something so personal and secret that even you have yet to get out of her. She won't believe the whole telepathy thing anyways, so she'll think the thought you're asking for because she thinks she knows that you couldn't possibly have access to it.**_

_I don't know. 'Cedes can be pretty stubborn if she tries, she is a diva, after all._

_**Which means it would be all the more satisfying for her to prove you wrong. Despite the fact that she loves you, every diva loves to be right more than anything else.**_

_Looks like I picked a smart hobbit for a boyfriend._

_**I don't know whether to say thanks for that or not...**_

_... I love you?_

_**Works for me. What's the plan, baby penguin?**_

_Hey!_

_**If you get to nickname me "Sir Hobbit", you can live with being a baby penguin.**_

_At least your nickname doesn't bring back bad memories._

_**Says you.**_

_Wait, what?_

_**Well, in mid-freshman year at Dalton, not long after I came there, the Warblers decided to play a prank on the new soloist, aka me. We were having their annual sleepover and doing a Lord of the Rings movie marathon late at night. It was about one in the morning, and I was half asleep in the middle of Return of the King.**_

_Where is this going?_

_**You'll see. Anyways, I was really tired, and was about to go to sleep, when the conniving Warblers put their plan into action. **_

_Mischievous._

_**Wes' dad does monster movie makeup and masks, so he made them a perfect replica Gollum mask. David snuck off to the bathroom to put it on, and returned to literally scare my pyjama pants off. I was so scared I jumped out of my sleeping back and started jumping around everywhere, ergo, unintentionally kicking my pyjamas off. **_

_Please tell me you're lying._

_**I cannot tell a lie. Photos of my Harry Potter boxer briefs are all over the internet, courtesy of Wes and David.**_

_Are you serious right now?_

At that, Blaine dried his hands and whipped out his phone, and with a few swift taps of his fingertips, he handed the device to Kurt. The porcelain skinned boy could only stare at the photo in what appeared to be a mixture of disbelief, shock, and amusement.

Mercedes, who was now emptying slush out of her very fashionable hat, averted her eyes from the tap for a second at the sound of Kurt's giggling bouncing off of the tile. It quickly turned to near-hysterical laughter when he saw the caption.

**Monsters attacking? Gollum after your precious? No worries, Sir Hobbit is here! **

_Sir Hobbit? With Harry Potter panties?_

_**It's not that bad. **_

_Blaine, I can't breathe!_

Blaine stared over at Kurt, who was, for lack of a better word, dying of laughter. He smiled. Kurt was really, really, difficult to stay mad at.

_**Alright, it's bad. It's really bad. It's really, fail blog-level bad.**_

The shorter boy noticed a gleam in Kurt's baby blue eyes that could only be caused by an idea. He made a swift attempt to swat the phone out of Kurt's well moisturized hands. The latter just giggled and dodged away almost effortlessly, leaving Blaine grasping onto the sink to regain his balance.

_Thanks for the idea, Blaine._

He grinned and ran towards Kurt in the few steps of room he had, enveloping him in a humungous hug, his hands fumbling around to find Kurt's, whose were still cradling his cell phone. He reached them, but didn't stop when he found them, instead pocketing his recently retrieved cell phone and tightening his hold around Kurt.

_**You didn't put up much of a fight, did you?**_

_Well, what can I say? I'm a lover, not a fighter._

_**Good to know, because my small stature means I have short arms. If I hadn't saved my phone by now, I don't know when I would see it again.**_

_I would've given it back!_

Blaine raised and eyebrow at this, as if to say, "Really?"

_You know, given the right motivation._

_**Like?**_

_If you must know, I have a weakness for your puppy eyes._

_**You really shouldn't have said that, Kurt.**_

_Why?_

_**The most important rule in a battle of any kind is to never let the enemy know you. **_

_If that was true, then we'd both be screwed, considering we know each other better than anyone else._

_**Damn, you're right. Darn you for being so smart. And adorable and sexy.**_

_I'm always right. And sexy, thank you. Divas love to be right, after all. _

_**And sexy? Not that I have to ask. I saw the Single Ladies tape, courtesy of Mercedes.**_

_Hell yes! Just not in a girls bathroom. And again with the tape. Bad memories._

_**How so?**_

_Let's just say my dad walked in on Kurt the baby penguin dancing to Beyonce in the middle of the performance. Needless to say, I came out to him a few hours later._

_**He saw the sparkly unitard and everything? **_

_Oh yes. It was possibly the most embarrassing experience I've ever had in all my years on this planet._

_**Oh wow...**_

_And then he asked if either Tina or Brittany was my girlfriend._

Blaine managed to give Kurt a funny look for only a second before the pair burst out in a laughing fit like no other. Mercedes had left a little while ago and they were all alone as a result, only communicating with each other.

As soon as their giggles died down and the only evidence remaining on their faces were their ever-present grins, Kurt leaned in towards Blaine, who met him halfway for a passionate kiss. They pulled apart slightly, gasping for much-needed air.

_We are going to have a lot to explain to Mercedes tomorrow._

_**True. But why would I worry about tomorrow when I'm with you right now?**_

A girls washroom at a high school isn't the most romantic of places, but Blaine sure made it seem like one. Kurt was first to change the mood.

_Can I still call you Sir Hobbit?_

Blaine chuckled, but when he gazed into Kurt's crystal blue eyes it changed his mind.

_**As long as you'll be my precious, darling.**_

With that, Blaine smiled softly at the countertenor and led them out of the restroom, his mind only the wondeful boy he was so lucky to have. Little did he know that Kurt, beside him, had the identical thought.

_God, I love him so much._

**And that's the end of the fourth chapter! Definitely not the end of the whole thing, though, as this got a much larger response than I expected. I can't believe this story is up to over 3000 hits! Thank you all so much for the support, and please review, favourite, and subscribe to me on author alert! Love you guys!**

**Chapter five sneak peek: Mercedes finds out...**


	5. The Lima Bean

**Hey guys! So we're onto the fifth chapter now, and I think this'll be where it ends, depending on how big a response this gets, because the last chapter was super lame and only got one review (Thanks, sassy selena! ****J****). As for that thing about Blaine`s nickname, people actually just call him a hobbit because he's short, and I realize how dumb that thing was, but I am really running out of ideas and needed something to fill the space . However, there is always the possibility of a sequel if in demand. ;) I'm running out of ideas and humour so I apologize for the general boringness of this chapter. (Is boringness a word?) I hope you enjoy it, and please, I beg of you, review. It means the world to me and the last chapter only got one. Without further ado, the chapter!**

The Lima bean was quiet on Thursday afternoon, the only noise the constant whirring of the coffee machines and the occasional snippet of conversation between patrons. Among the humdrum sat Kurt and Blaine, each sipping at their regular coffee order, eyeing each other from across the circular tables. The latter was first to break the silence.

"You're sure Mercedes is coming?"

"I promised her an extra large bag of tots if she would, just to make sure. She'll be here any minute."

At that, Blaine just smiled and gazed lovingly at Kurt. _**You're so beautiful.**_

Kurt almost spat out his non-fat mocha all over the cute little piece of furniture. _I'm sorry, come again?_

_**You heard me. Well, sort of. You're beautiful.**_

_And I repeat, come again?_

Blaine just rolled his eyes good-naturedly before averting them back to the countertenor.

_**It is amazing how blind you are of your own awesomeness.**_

_You are either way too sweet or need glasses_.

_**And you`re too modest. I'm neither. Just honest. Remember, I cannot tell a lie. And the fact that I can't lie means that you are indeed beautiful.**_

Now it was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes. Blaine never failed to amaze him.

_It is so, so hard not to love you. Damn it!_

_**Same here. I always loved you. Just because I'm a clueless hobbit and took forever to realize it, doesn't change anything.**_

_I know. You are definitely worth waiting for, though, I'll admit that much._

_**Speaking of waiting, where's Mercedes?**_

_I told you, she'll be here any minute. Tater tots are like crack to Cedes, she would not pass up a chance to get them and she finds them extremely addictive. Oh! There she is!_

Kurt gestured to the door behind him where his best friend had entered the building, her face alight when she saw Kurt.

"Cedes!"

"White boy!"

The two ran towards each other for what turned out to be a bone-crushing hug, leaving Blaine behind. "What about me?" Blaine mock-pouted from the table. "C'mere, crazy. How've you been?" She giggled and made to wrap her arms around the shorter boy. Blaine grinned in return, squeezing her tightly before releasing and edging closer to Kurt. "Really good, actually. I got the job for the summer show at Six Flags!"

"Sweet! How's the pay?"

"Middling, but it includes breaks and free ride passes!" Blaine was speaking enthusiastically now, punching the air in victory just once with his free hand, the one that wasn't locked in Kurt's. Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes, smirking at how young at heart Blaine acted.

"You let him near a roller coaster and cotton candy, and he enters a second childhood." Kurt emphasized, giving his boyfriend a look, softening slightly when Blaine fired his secret weapon- puppy eyes.

"Oh god." Kurt yelped, shielding his eyes so as not give in. Mercedes laughed at their adorable antics, leading them back to the table in the corner of the shop. Shedding her very fashionable jacket, Mercedes was the first to break the odd but not particularly uncomfortable silence. "So have you guys made out yet?"

Kurt spewed his nonfat mocha all over table, narrowly missing Blaine next to him, who looked equally mortified. "Cedes!"

Mercedes held up her hands in surrender. "The rest of the girls made me promise to ask! Now spill!"

"Done that already. Not the making out, the spilling." Kurt replied bitterly, wiping coffee off of the table with a striking aggression. Blaine no longer looked terrified, a mischievous look replacing his previous horrified facade.

_Don't you dare._

"No, we've made out, too." Blaine stated casually, sipping at his coffee, smirking on the inside. This caused Mercedes' eyebrows to shoot up in surprise, leaving Blaine waggling his suggestively at Kurt.

_Damn you!_

_**Hobbit one, Kurt zero!**_

Kurt and Blaine just glared at each other in a playful manner, relishing the knowledge that Mercedes didn't yet possess. Mercedes appeared to be totally confused, gazing at the two questioningly while casually sipping her coffee. Blaine gave a small nod to Kurt, urging him to proceed. "Blaine and I are mind reading." Kurt said simply.

Now it was Mercedes' turn to spit out her coffee. Blaine wasn't at all surprised, in fact, he had already gotten up to grab more napkins. The liquid that was on the diva's face was at this point replaced by both curiosity and disbelief. Her eyes narrowed. "Prove it." She challenged, staring Kurt down, directly into his baby blue eyes. "Think of something, then." Kurt shot back directly towards her. Mercedes blinked. "Done."

"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE DATING SAM?"

"Holy- how? What-"

"Told you." Blaine interjected, seating himself and swabbing the table with a wad of napkins. Mercedes sat in silence, in a strange sort of shock that only a situation like this could produce. "Bu- Explain. Now."

"You first, I'm not the one dating Trouty Mouth! "

"I asked you first! " Mercedes argued back fiercely.

_**You tell her, you're better with explanations.**_

_But you're better at phrasing things! Just be a dapper gentleman and do it, please?_

"Stop doing that, it's freaking me out!" Mercedes cried out from the opposite side of the table. Blaine just chuckled and began as best he could. "It's simple. It's telepathy, which incidentally, both of us now have."

"I thought that stuff was all just a bunch of mumbo jumbo crap."

"So did we. " Unintentionally, the pair spoke in perfect unison. Mind boggled, Mercedes furrowed her brow in a desperate attempt to make sense of all this. "Look, I`m going to go grab some cookies for us to discuss this over in order for Mercedes to understand. Okay?" Kurt bargained, using the promise of cookies as a peace offering.

Kurt then walked back to stand in line by the counter, feeling a weight being lifted off of his chest at the realization that he was no longer keeping a secret from his best friend. Now for the hard part: figuring out how to show her.

**And there we go! It`s really short because I`m lazy today and my keyboard is being stupid. It types an E with an accent on top of it when I try to put a question mark and it`s really irritating. I am ending it here, at least for now, but I may do a sequel depending on how many reviews and favourites and whatnot this chapter gets. Thank you all so much, and please, for the love of Klaine, review!**


	6. Movie Night

**I'M BACK! Hallelujah! I can write again! You should all thank 19jacinta88 for giving me the idea for Kurt and Blaine's little 'movie' night near the end . Thanks so much to her and everyone else who reviewed, your everlasting support motivates me. This chapter is a little heavier in some parts, and I don't usually write anything other than fluff y romance, so forgive me if it sucks. It does, however, generally maintain the same fluffy sort of tone for the most part. Also, this chapter is relatively long, at around 1500 words, and includes some Klisses, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

Waving goodbye to Mercedes one last time as Blaine followed him out of the Lima bean, Kurt let out a laugh, this one more a result of relief than humour. "That went well." He spoke in between nervous giggles, brushing his arm against Blaine's as they paced forward. "It could have been worse, I guess. Do you think the owners minded us using up the majority of their napkins AND taking up a table for two and a half hours?"

_Well, they couldn't exactly kick us out. Besides, we bought a lot of their food, too. How do you think Mercedes is taking it now?_

_**I would bet she's still a little dazed from the whole situation, even after further explanation. I definitely don't blame her, though. The entirety of it has been pretty crazy for the both of us, too.**_

_I suppose so._

At that, Kurt just smiled to himself and positioned his head on Blaine's shoulder, which was oddly comfortable. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle in every aspect of their relationship- physically, emotionally... perfectly. On what to some people was just a quiet afternoon, to Kurt and Blaine, it was another day that they could spend together, making it more precious than could be perceived by anyone else. "Hey." The dark haired boy tilted the other's chin upward just slightly, allowing them to gaze into each other's eyes.

_**You look so tired, Kurt. How about we take you home and watch a movie?**_

_Yes please, but which one?_

Blaine grinned down at him.

_**Whichever one it is that you want, of course.**_

Kurt perked up almost immediately. "Rom-com movie marathon?" Blaine replied with a soft chuckle. "Of course." Carefully, so as to prevent both himself and Kurt from toppling over, he snuck his arm around Kurt's slim waist, granting him the ability to guide them down the street to the bus stop. Despite the cold, discriminating glares of passersby, both refused to let go. Judgement was something they had become used to in the small town of Lima, Ohio.

"Hey fairies! Get your hands off of each other. No one wants to see that!"

Although they had adjusted to it, it didn't mean it didn't still hurt them, leaving them vulnerable, covered in metaphorical open wounds. Blaine took a deep breath, as if to calm himself, before turning to the offending person. "Is there a problem?" He said simply, in a manner much more polite than said man deserved.

"Yeah. I was having a good day, no thanks to you and your stupid little boyfriend!"

Kurt winced. The man used air quotes around the word 'boyfriend', as if to suggest that their relationship wasn't anything serious, wasn't real, wasn't right. Blaine looked absolutely pissed, however, with his hobbit-like stature, there wasn't much he could do about it. Or was there? A plan developed quickly within Kurt's mind.

_Send him a thought._

_**What? Why? How will it help?**_

_It'll totally freak him out. You can act as a conscience, a voice in his head telling him to stop and leave the two innocent boys alone. He'll run away, thinking you've done some sort of voodoo on him, driven him crazy. He'll be screaming all the way home to his mother, whom he obviously still lives with. people always worry about someone 'getting into' their head, right?_

_**Yeah...**_

_That's exactly what you need to do._

Blaine bit back a mischievous smile. It was just about crazy enough to work. With minimal concentration and a matter of seconds, (clearly this guy had a weak, frail mind, perfect to mess with) he wormed his way into the man's head.

_**Leave them alone, they have done you nor anyone else harm in any way, shape or form.**_

"What the hell?" The man half-shouted, earning many strange glances from fellow citizens.

_**I am your conscience. I don't come around much, for you are very stubborn and set in your ways. But you must listen to me, or I will haunt you forever. Every day. Controlling you and everything you do.**_

"Argh!" The man was getting frustrated now, panic setting in on his harsh facial features. Kurt, who was still in position behind Blaine, was having trouble holding back laughter. Blaine continued to stare down the man, but put on an expression of confusion as to why the man was distressed.

_**I am your conscience, and you must listen to me. Leave them be.**_

"Ohhhhh!" He cried out nervously, gripping his half-bald head as though to protect it.

_**Leave them be.**_

That did it. At long last, the rude man fled with nothing more than a shout of "Freaks!" at the pair as he ran away. However, the way his voice cracked led Kurt and Blaine to believe that they had won this round. Ignoring the other disapproving faces around him, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him gently but firmly up the dirty steps of the bus.

*SEPARATION LINE SEPARATION LINE SEPARATION LINE SEPARATION LINE SEPARATION LINE*

Click! The sound of the key opening the lock on Kurt's front door would normally be inaudible due to constant conversation, but since his little discovery, silent communication had become both comfortable and frequent between Blaine and himself.

_That was absolutely amazing!_

_**It was definitely fun to give that guy what he deserved. What goes around comes around, after all. Besides, no one pokes fun at MY boyfriend.**_

Kurt just rolled his eyes good-naturedly and forced the door open, tugging Blaine into the house close behind him. "Carole, I'm home!" He bellowed up the stairs as Blaine surveyed the room awkwardly. "Oh, and I brought Blaine, too. I hope it's okay."

"Of course, honey! Blaine is always welcome here." Carole said enthusiastically, a smile visible on her face as she trotted down the stairs. "What were you two planning on doing tonight?" She questioned, switching on a lamp and watching it flicker to life before averting her eyes to the two boys. Kurt grinned. "We were thinking a movie marathon in my room if that's alright." Carole's smile widened noticeably.

"Great! Your father is working a bit later tonight and I'll be out with the girls for a while, so you should have the house to yourselves."

"What about Finn?"

"He's spending the night at Puckerman's house for a gaming marathon."

"Figures. Thanks Carole!" Kurt half-yelled, already down the stairs. "Have fun, boys!" Carole supplied, and with a wink at Blaine, she was out the door. Blaine didn't even realize he was blushing at first.

"What's taking you so long?" Kurt piped up from the opposite end of the flight of stairs. He studied Blaine's ridiculously handsome face. "And why are you blushing?" He wondered aloud, cocking his head in an adorable form of confusion. Self-consciously, Blaine put the back of his hand against his cheek, feeling their unnatural warmth.

"Carole told us to 'have fun' and winked at me." Blaine stated, a giggle underneath his voice.

Kurt broke into laughter. "She's a 'cool mom', she understands teenagers and their crazed hormone levels. Speaking of which, are you coming now?"

"Be right there." Blaine replied cheerfully, cautiously lifting his bag off of his shoulder. He then bounded down the steps after Kurt, to his own personal paradise.

*SEPARATION LINE SEPARATION LINE SEPARATION LINE SEPARATION LINE SEPARATION LINE*

The clock read eleven thirty by the time Kurt and Blaine reached their fourth romantic comedy in a row. Kurt was lying half on top of Blaine, using him to lean on. Blaine was holding him gently, but just tightly enough to make his boyfriend feel safe in his arms. Both of them were pretty tired, ergo the movies seemed sort of dull at this point, but neither one of them wanted to say anything. They were enjoying each other's company far too much.

_Enjoying the movie?_

_**Yeah, but we could be multitasking instead...**_

Kurt bore into Blaine's hazel eyes with his own baby blues.

_How so?_

_**Like that...**_

Blaine gestured to the screen where a couple was making out. Kurt smiled coyly and eagerly attacked Blaine's face- with his lips. Blaine reciprocated with just as much enthusiasm, pulling Kurt down with him as he laid further down on the couch. They tried to get as close to one another as possible, each touch driving them to another, fuelling the burning desire consuming them both. The kiss became more intense within moments, neither of them wanting to stop. Just as the heat began to take over and every thought either one of them had was replaced by teenage hormones and lust-

They toppled off of the couch. "Ouch," Kurt thought aloud, instinctively rolling away from Blaine so that he could pick himself up off the floor. "That sort of killed the mood."

"Could've been worse."

"How so?"

"Your dad could've walked in. It would be like, awkward squared." Blaine said simply, plopping himself back onto the couch with a dull noise. Kurt crawled back onto the couch, snuggling up to Blaine.

_I suppose so, now where were we?_

Blaine smiled and brought Kurt's face to his. As if on cue, a thundering, masculine voice interrupted them. "Enjoying your movie, boys?" Burt teased from the doorway, obviously trying not to laugh. Kurt just groaned pointedly and shoved a pillow on his face in embarrassment, Blaine mimicking the action shortly after.

**And there you go! This story will be continuing after all, but I'm still having difficulty coming up with something good for the next chapter. Leave your idea in a review if you like, and let me know who you want to find out about Kurt and Blaine's powers next! Thank you all so much for your love and support, and please keep it coming! **


	7. Tribute

**Hi guys! Fisrt of all, I am so sorry for the late update. School came around and I sort of forgot to get writing. This chapter is different from the rest of the story. It's my personal tribute to those who died or lost loved ones in the tragedy of 9/11 ten years ago today (RIP!). I am sincerely sorry for what you have gone through. 3 Because this chapter is so different, I'm not sure about it and would love to hear what you thought. Thanks! Enjoy the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or either of the songs Blaine sings in this chapter. (Where Is The Love by The Black Eyed Peas and Superman by Five For Fighting.)**

Kurt sighed and stared at the TV, lost in thought and sorrow. On it were the faces of President Obama, New York Mayor Michael Bloomberg and many other faces he didn't recognize gathered together for the 9/11 memorial. All of the faces were tilted downwards, all with closed eyes, silently remembering what was lost. On the edges of the screen, he could see a few people crying tears of both remorse and happiness due to the bittersweet nature of the event. Happy, almost celebratory music was playing loudly above the clamour, but somehow it seemed cold and distant when the pale boy remembered what- or rather, who- it was for.

Kurt shuddered at the memory of the first time he saw the plane hit one of the towers. Involuntarily, his breath hitched in his chest, and he could feel his throat catch before he registered it. Choking back tears, he ignored the screen and thought hard.

_Flashback to ten years earlier:_

_Fast asleep in bed is a 6-year-old Kurt Hummel on the morning of September eleventh. Little noise is within the baby blue walls of his room, the only sound his soft breaths, evenly paced in his slumber. The well-decorated space is about as peaceful as one could imagine, a safe and familiar place for one to be. There could be no greater contrast between that room and the chaos that had just erupted._

_Bee beep! Bee beep! Bee bee- Slap! Kurt smacked his alarm and groaned, rolling over in bed. having forgotten he had a day off from school that day, his clock was still set to wake him up at 8:30. With a deep breath inward, he sat up straight, stretching his thin arms skyward and then out to the sides, enjoying the sensation in his muscles that followed. Heaving himself off of his mattress, he lazily shoved on a tiny pair of slippers and bounded down the stairs. The pitter-patter of his stride could be heard all throughout the house. Luckily, his dad was already out at work and his mother was downstairs on the exercise bike watching television. Realizing this, he leapt into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal._

_About ten minutes later, just as Kurt was gulping down the last of his orange juice, his mother walked into the kitchen looking distraught. Her beautiful face was far paler than it should've been and her defined features were smothered over with concern. She was shaking noticeably. It didn't take her son long to figure out that something was wrong, horribly, terribly wrong._

_"Kurt, honey," She choked out, he voice almost breaking as she spoke. "There's something you need to see." She continued as calmly as she possibly could, gesturing for Kurt to follow her. She tiptoed gracefully down the stairs, and it seemed for a moment as if she was afraid of falling. Stepping around the end of the couch, she flopped onto it and grabbed the remote, pulling Kurt there with her. Her unsteady hand fumbled desperately for the right button. A press of her fingers on it and the television flickered to life._

_"...At 8:46 am this very morning a hijacked American passenger plane was crashed into the World Trade Center. Most of those in the initial hit zone were killed on impact, and those above are in mortal danger and may face getting stuck. We are standing by for further update."_

_The dark-haired woman couldn't take it anymore. She muted the volume on the television, and without hesitation broke down into great heaving sobs. Kurt was just confused. he sat motionless on the couch, debating what to do. He was sad because he knew something bad had just happened and because he thought he was supposed to be, but he was mostly just confused. What was going on? Was he going to get hurt? The man in the funny suit said people were dying, but who was dying? And why? Mommy is crying, but why? Mommy isn't scared of anything. That big tower thingy is on fire but why? He just wanted to know why._

_He averted his eyes back to the screen in search of an answer, his face screwed up in concentration. Analyzing the scene, he realized one more thing: his uncle worked in a building that looked like that. Not just a little bit like that, but exactly like that. He grew scared quickly, and his eyes were shining with tears by the time he found his voice again. "Mommy..." he said, cautiously shaking her shoulder. For the first time in what seemed like hours, she lifted her head up from between her knees and looked at him with equally wet eyes. "Doesn't-" He had difficulty bringing himself to say it. "Doesn't Uncle Harris go to work in a place like that?" Kurt finally finished, wincing at the thought._

_His mother just nodded and let herself go once again, releasing pent up frustration into the knee of her workout pants. Upon returning his gaze to the screen, his teary eyes widened. "Mommy! Look!" He half shouted, shaking her shoulder almost violently at this point. "Look look look look look look look look look look look look look look look look!"_

_"What now?" She questioned, removing her face from her knee at just the right moment to see the second plane crash into the World Trade Center. More and more billows of smoke were pouring from that area on building, and the light of various fires were scattered all around it. Kurt was terrified now by the look on his mom's face alone."NO!" She screamed at the man on the television who had replaced the footage to comment on it. "NO!" She repeated, more streams coming from her eyes._

_Kurt curled up into a fetal position, rolled off of the couch and started crying uncontrollably, his near-white skin becoming red with salty tears, his once-sparkling blue eyes rapidly becoming red, his limbs flailing and kicking and hitting anything they could find in order to release his emotions. "It's not fair!" He wailed between sobs. "Why did this happen, Mommy? Why?" He screamed, staring at his mother as best he could for an explanation. From up on the couch, his mother had regained a bit of composure. She sniffled and looked down at him with a heartbreakingly sad smile. "I don't know."_

_At that, she crawled to the other end of the couch and picked Kurt up off of the floor. Kurt clung to her wordlessly, crying silently and wishing the world didn't have to be so awful sometimes._

_End flashback._

_**Kurt. Hello? Kurt, are you okay? It's Blaine. Kurt?**_

_Whoa! yeah, hi Blaine._

_**Are you okay? I've been sending you thoughts for the past ten minutes. What's going on?**_

_Don't you remember what day today is?_

_**The tenth year since 9/11 hit back in 2001, I know. I was just watching the ceremony on TV. Did you know they named every single person who died?**_

_They did?_

_**Yeah, it was the first time they've done that in a really long time. It took a few hours to do all of them. Did you lose anyone?**_

_Yes, my Uncle Harris. He was right in the impact zone when it happened._

_**Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Kurt. **_

_It's alright. It still bothers me sometimes, but for the most part I've come to terms with it. At least he didn't suffer. Can you come over, though? I just need someone to hug me and sing beautifully._

_**I'll be right over.**_

As far as keeping promises go, Blaine was very good at it, for not ten minutes later Kurt's doorbell rang. And there was Blaine, his loose curls messy with rainwater but a smile on his face nonetheless.

_**Told you. **_

_Oh, shut up and come inside! You're soaked, you must be freezing._

_**Nope! YOUR LOVE WILL FOREVER KEEP ME WARM!**_

His curly haired lover dramatically held a hand to his heart and lunged forward. Even while stumbling backwards, Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. Blaine was more of a drama queen than he was sometimes.

_Clichés? Really, Blaine?_

_**MY HEART IS ABLAZE WITH PASSION!**_

Smack! For the millionth time since he and Blaine had first "gotten their dolphin kisses on", as Brittany liked to call it, his hand was on his forehead in an ever-so familiar face-palm. Blaine smirked. Truthfully, his only reason to rile up Kurt like that was because he was so adorable that way. Settling for a roll of his eyes and pressing a kiss to the shorter boy's cheek, Kurt pulled Blaine down the stairs to the couch. In one swift movement he had both grabbed the remote and pulled Blaine onto the couch with him- in a way strikingly similar to his mother had done to him that day ten years ago. His finger ghosted over the buttons gently, trying to locate the right one. When they did, Kurt dropped the remote and pointed simply to the screen.

Blaine took a sharp intake of breath upon seeing the screen. Everyone had their heads down as the president spoke, and the names of the unfortunate people who died in 9/11 were sliding from left to right across the bottom of the screen. The worst part was that they just kept on coming and coming and coming. Blaine knew how many lives were lost that day (specifically 2,985) but something about seeing all their names made the whole thing seem more real. For every name that popped up, he could imagine a face, a real person with a family who loved them, a person who had hopes and dreams for the rest of their life, a person who died too soon.

Even worse than that, though, was multiple people with the same last names were on the screen, because that could only mean one thing: a family. The death of one family would be awful enough, but Blaine noticed one every couple minutes. he stopped staring at the screen and averted his eyes to Kurt. He could see droplets trailing down the countertenor's face.

_**You're crying.**_

_YOU'RE crying._

It didn't take any more than that for Blaine to bum-scoot his way to the middle of the sofa and wrap a muscular arm around Kurt, who wasted no time snuggling into Blaine's chest.

_I just wish it didn't have to happen that way, you know?_

Blaine gave him a sad little half-smile.

_**Yeah, I do.**_

All of a sudden, a song made its way into Blaine's head, a familiar one that he could sing in this situation, He smiled softly and began to sing quietly to Kurt, tracing small circles on his back with his fingers.

"People killing, people dying, children hurt and hear them crying," Blaine sang slowly, not wanting to startle Kurt. "Can you practice what you preach, and would you turn the other cheek," Kurt joined in at this point. "Father, father, father help us, send some guidance from above, 'cause people got me got me got me questioning, where is the love?"

Kurt glanced up at Blaine questioningly, so innocent and sweet, like a child asking their mom or dad something. "Where IS the love?" Kurt said pointedly, sighing into Blaine.

_**Can I sing another song now? I have the perfect one in mind. I dedicate it to all the firefighters and emergency workers and first responders in general who tried to save people when 9/11 hit.  
>All the heroes.<strong>_

_Please do. _

Blaine started not a moment too soon, only after taking a second to make sure he remembered the lyrics.

"I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive, I'm just out to find the better part of me. I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane, I'm more than some pretty face beside a train and it's not easy to be me."

He took a breath inward and continued.

" Wish that I could cry, fall upon my knees, find a way to lie, about a home I'll never see. It may sound absurd, but don't be naive, even heroes have the right to bleed. I may be disturbed, but won't you concede, even heroes have the right to dream, it's not easy to be me."

Blaine smiled at the realization that there are real-life heroes. He just wished it didn't take a tragedy to find them.

" Up, up and away away from me, it's all right, you can all sleep sound tonight. I'm not crazy...or anything. I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive, men weren't meant to ride with clouds between their knees. I'm only a man in a silly red sheet, digging for kryptonite on this one way street. Only a man in a funny red sheet, looking for special things inside of me inside of me ... inside of me... yeah, inside of me... inside of me... I'm only a man in a funny red sheet, I'm only a man looking for my dream, I'm only a man in a funny red sheet. It's not easy ... ooo ooooo ooooo  
>It's not easy to be me..."<p>

By the time Blaine finished, Kurt was already fast asleep, a smile remaining evident on his lips.

**Please, I beg of you, review! Sorry for the sloppy ending, my mom is nagging me to get off the computer. See you all next chapter, and don't forget to favorite and subscribe and review!**

**RIP the victims who died that fateful day. 3**


	8. Life is a picnic

**Yay! The chapter is finally done! Hallelujah! *cues hallelujah chorus* Not my best, but there's still the same fluffy and cute Klaine that you've grown to know and love. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, simply put. Or A Very Potter Musical, which this contains obvious references to. All credits go to them for those. **

_AAH! WHAT THE- Oh, it's just you._

Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin tight jeans as a muscular arm snaked around his waist, startling him. Another long day at McKinley had just passed him by, but he had made it through. Thanks to Blaine, of course, who was now walking Kurt to his locker. Blaine smiled as they clicked their way down the hallway in fashionable shoes and returned the thought.

_**'Just you'?**_

_Oh, shut up. You know what I meant._

_**And what did you mean, pray tell? **_Blaine gave a devious grin.

_When I said- er, thought- 'Just you', I meant 'Oh good! It's just my sexy little hobbit and not a psychopathic demon killer who will try to rip out my mortal soul and eat it! Yay!"_

_**Oh… Well that's good, I suppose. **_

Kurt held up his first finger and thumb in the 'Just a little bit' gesture and turned to his locker, fixing the photo of Blaine in the middle upon noticing it was crooked. Blaine made a mental note to get a locker photo of Kurt for himself.

_**So how long has that been there?**_

_You're a man of many questions today, aren't you?_

_**Come, on Kurt.**_

_I can't say, not only because it would be embarrassing and make me seem like a stalker, but because I honestly don't know. Since the middle of last year?_

_**Really?**_

Kurt gave an awkward little smile that was strongly reminiscent of the times he and Blaine had before getting together. And as he leaned nervously against the nearest locker, it clearly spelled out the answer to Blaine's question.

_**When do I get photo of YOU for my locker, then? Because it seems I'm already more than half a year behind.**_

_Patience, young hobbit._

Blaine just rolled his eyes and playfully tugged Kurt away from the locker, making sure to close it first.

_**Speaking of patience, I haven't seen you all day…**_

_Your poi- mmm._

Kurt's train of thought was abruptly derailed as Blaine's lips crashed into his and their bodies collided, effectively sending the both of them stumbling back against the wall of lockers. The paler boy reciprocated just as eagerly, tracing the edge of Blaine's bottom lip with his tongue, earning what almost felt like a shiver from his lover. Blaine made a desperate, amazing sound and deepened the kiss with his own tongue, the need for contact becoming more and more urgent with every passing second. Friction was a necessity right now, and just as hormone levels were getting higher and higher and the two were moments away from losing control-

"My eyes!"

Blaine groaned in frustration and pulled away, tightly gripping Kurt's fingers in his own. A red face and noticeably messy hair on the both of them completed the image of an average teen couple that just had a very private moment intruded on. The countertenor sighed in silent agreement and turned to face the voice.

"Really, Finn? Again?"

_Why does this always happen to us?_

_**I couldn't tell you if I tried…**_

The quarterback held up his hands defensively, "Hey, I don't like it anymore than you do. Believe me." He finished with a serious expression.

"Not to be rude, Finn, but why are you here anyways?" Blaine demanded.

"Just got out of football practice. I was going to stay and get my project for English done at my locker."

Kurt threw him a bitch glare that clearly said, 'Leave already!' and crossed his arms defiantly. "Alright, alright! I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh." Finn finally conceded, slouching all the way to the double doors. Satisfied, Kurt pulled Blaine back down the hallway.

_**Where are we going?**_

_Again, patience, young hobbit._

The curly haired boy just rolled his eyes at this and decided to cooperate. Nearly falling over as he slid on the floor around a particularly waxy corner, his curiosity was getting the best of him. Fortunately, his burning question was about to be answered. Just around the corner on the left wall sat a painting of people having what appeared to be picnic, which Kurt pointed to wordlessly.

_**Don't tell me, let me guess.**_

Blaine faked confusion for a few moments, stroking nonexistent facial hair on his chin.

_**You want me to take you on a picnic?**_

_Ding ding ding! Give the sexy hobbit a prize!_

_**When?**_

_As soon as humanly possible._

_**Works for me. Let's go!**_

_Wait, now? Really?_

_**You said as soon as possible. Now come on!**_

Kurt laughed as Blaine yanked him away from the painting, but pulled Blaine back in a moment of realization. "Wait!" He called.

_**What?**_

Kurt ran back around the corner and adjusted the position of the painting.

_It was tilted sideways!_

_**So the painting was like us?**_

_What do you mean?_

_**You know, not straight.**_

The pair stopped to look at each other and could only hold face for a moment before they both burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

_So the painting is gay?_

_**Pretty much. **_

_How about that picnic?_

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and intertwined their fingers.

_**Lead the way.**_

*SEPARATIONLINE SEPARATIONLINE SEPARATIONLINE SEPARATIONLINESEPARATIONLINE*

Blaine chuckled as he and Kurt strolled through the park, fingers intertwined, the lifeless leaves scattered across the pavement making a crunch-crunch noise in time with their steps. Birds were chirping, children were laughing and roaming about in the nearby playground, and the fall breeze provided a constant storm of red, yellow, and orange hues raining from the trees. Everything was as picture-perfect as a romantic comedy as they continued walking, looking for only the best spot for their little feast.

_**So Finn really wouldn't stop glaring at you the whole time you were getting ready?**_

_I swear! I mean, I've never seen someone make a sandwich quite so aggressively. By the time I left, he was giving the Wonder bread the death stare._

_**Well, in his defence, that was the third- or was it the fourth?- time now, so he's probably a little bit scarred-for-life. **_

_Your point?_

_**My point is, we're even by now.**_

_I guess so. Besides, I can't stay mad at him for very long. He's a lot like you._

Blaine cocked his head in adorable confusion.

_**How so?**_

_He's an idiot sometimes, but in the in end I love him anyways._

_**Ahh... Not sure if I'm loving the analogy...**_

Kurt swatted playfully at Blaine's chest with his free hand.

_**Aah! Abuse! **_Blaine joked, making a mock appalled face.

_You're nuts, you know that?_

_**Yes. But I'm also hungry, so we need to find a spot to sit right now, before my stomach implodes.**_

Kurt just groaned inwardly and with a good natured smirk, dragged Blaine off to a more grassy area. Satisfied upon finding shade under a small tree, he plopped down on the ground and opened the picnic basket. Not surprisingly, the first thing Blaine reached for was the giant pack of Red Vines Kurt had remembered to pack. The countertenor slapped his hand away gently, earning a glare from his boyfriend.

_**What was that for?**_

_I don't want you to spoil your appetite! _

_**But they're TOTALLY AWESOME!**_

_I know, believe me, I want them too. But can they wait until after the chicken salad sandwiches, at least?_

_**Fine.**_

An unfortunate sandwich was pulled eagerly from the basket and deposited into Blaine's mouth. Kurt choked back a laugh as Blaine gave him a confused look, lettuce protruding from his lips.

_**What?**_

_Ha ha, nothing. Just finish your sandwich._

*SEPARATIONLINE SEPARATIONLINE SEPARATIONLINE SEPARATIONLINE SEPARATIONLINE*

_Blaine, come on. There is no way a stapler could be a port key!_

_**No, no, no! It's common knowledge that a port key can be any seemingly harmless object, like, a football, or a dolphin!**_

_Can a person be a port key, then?_

_**No, because then if a person were to touch themselves, they would be constantly transported to different places.**_

Kurt actually burst out laughing at this and leaned back against Blaine to steady himself. He didn't even realize that he had put his head on Blaine's shoulder until he felt his warm breath because it had become so natural that it was almost a reflex. A thought crossed Kurt's mind, something he had totally forgotten before but was glad he had remembered.

_Hey Blaine?_

_**Yeah?**_

_What's your favourite way to say red wines in a German accent?_

_**RED VINES! OH MY GOD!**_

Diving for the picnic basket in a matrix-like motion, Blaine retrieved the liquorice and pulled the tub open with a satisfying pop. Kurt reached for one immediately, but Blaine stopped him.

_**Wait, I want to try something.**_

He put one end of a Red Vine in his mouth- and offered the other to Kurt. Kurt grinned and started chewing in time with Blaine, the two of them getting closer at an equally quick rate. All of a sudden, their lips met, causing what was nothing short of a cherry-mixed-with-passion-explosion! The taste of each other made the world seem unimportant and everything seemed to be slowly fading away into blissful ignorance...

It didn't get much better than this.

**Yay! Done! Hope you liked it, and if you did, let me know in a review! Just by reviewing, you get to make me look like an idiot FOR FREE because I'll be smiling all day if you do. :D**

**39 REVIEWS? 53 FAVOURITES? 70 ALERTS? 9,080 EFFIN HITS?**

**Iloveyoualltodeath.**


	9. Trick or telepathy

**Wow! Haven't updated in almost a month... Sorry about that guys. I got a bit caught up with schoolwork, choir and Kung Fu. I'll try to keep posting at least once a month though, but I can't promise any more than that. Anyways, I know Halloween is over, but that isn't stopping me from doing a Halloween themed chapter. I hope you enjoy it, there's a pretty hot and heavy Klaine make out session later in the chapter, so hopefully you can forgive me for my pitifully slow updates. **

**And on with the chapter!**

Ding dong! Ding dong! The distinctive sound of Kurt Hummel's doorbell being rung was deafening in comparison to the serenity of the evening. Kurt rushed downstairs to answer it immediately, the combination of his acute hearing and foresight working to his advantage. Adjusting his hair in a nearby mirror one last time as he neared the last step, he snatched the candy bowl and opened the door, In the place of the expected swarm of sugar-hungry eight-year-olds stood a much taller, more muscular figure, whose identity remained a mystery thanks to shadows cast across his face by the night.

"Trick or treat." A familiar and sexy voice said as the man's face became visible. Kurt couldn't help but smirk. He would recognize that flirty tone anywhere, and at this point had no trouble deducing that the dark, faceless man was his boyfriend Blaine Anderson, who had snuck past the doorway to plant a little kiss on Kurt's waiting cheek. After closing the door with a barely audible 'click', he leaned back into Blaine's embrace, leaning his head against Blaine's oddly comfortable shoulder.

_Thanks for doing this. Dad is really busy working on his campaign tonight, Carol has work to do and Finn is out "celebrating" with Rachel. _

Kurt paused only for a moment to give a shudder; he really needed to rein in that imagination of his...

_Anyways. So basically, I'm kind of stuck here this year. I would be alone here all night handing out tooth rotting sweets to kids if you weren't here. Are you sure you want to spend your Halloween like this?_

Blaine's arms tightened significantly around Kurt.

_**Kurt, my only goal for this year was to spend Halloween with you. We could be in a dumpster for all I care, as long as I'm with you.**_

Festive decorations that were scattered in various places around the room were all lit up, casting a faint sunset orange glow on Kurt's reddening cheeks. out of the corner of his crystal blue eyes, he watched in embarrassed silence as Blaine's face broke into an obnoxiously wide grin.

_**Really, Kurt? Still?**_

_Yes! You have to stop doing that!_

The countertenor rubbed viciously at his face as if trying to scrub off the color.

_Anyways, where's your costume?_

_**I should ask you the same thing.**_

_Okay, you put on yours, I'll put on mine?_

_**Agreed. Ready... set... GO!**_

Neither of the two wasted any time, Blaine jogging frantically up the stairs and the latter sprinting down to get ready. Countless ounces of hairspray and a fair few curse words later, they were both in full costume before each other, laughing uncontrollably. Blaine, who was rolling all over the floor wrinkling his hobbit costume, was the first to comment.

_**It seems that great minds do, in fact, think alike. We both based our costumes off of our nicknames!**_

Kurt, who was still shaking as giggles bubbled up from his throat, propped himself up on his elbows as if he were trying to say something, only to promptly fall apart again when Blaine flashed him a goofy smile from the carpet.

_I can't believe I actually decided to do this._

Kurt thought, barely able to form a coherent sentence as he gestured to his baby penguin costume. Blaine, who was also still in stitches, managed to take a good look at Kurt, then scrunched up his face in concentration long enough for Kurt to notice.

_What?_

_**I just realized that you were completely wrong.**_

Now it was Kurt's turn to get lost in thought.

_About what?_

Blaine rolled over until he was right next to Kurt's ear, and whispered in it, low and raspy.

"Baby penguins can be very, very, sexy."

Devious was the only word that could describe Kurt's grin as he snaked a hand around the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him in for a smothering kiss. Reciprocation was not an option at this point, at least, not as much as it was a necessity. Blaine countered by eagerly dipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth, battling for the dominance neither of them ever quite seemed to possess. That was the moment when Kurt decided to go all out. It took minimal effort for him to shift on top of Blaine, beak and all/ he had to twist his head slightly to avoid pecking Blaine in the eye with it, but it was worth it. The pressure of Kurt's body was amazing, not to mention sinfully addictive. But it was okay... two could play at that game.

Fortunately, Kurt's costume was loose enough that his pale, slender neck was accessible to Blaine, provided that he could get the right angle. One swift manoeuvre was all it took before Blaine's lips were pressing a trail of moist kisses down his partner's skin and sending shivers shooting down his spine. Kurt gasped in surprise and pleasure, frozen in the moment as he tried to collect the remains of his composure. Smirking in satisfaction once he did, he leaned further down on Blaine- lower, lower, lower- until his lips were on Blaine's neck.

_The tables are turning now, aren't they?_

_**That's what you think.**_

_What are you-_

Evidently, the dark haired boy had decided to kick it up a notch, because before his baby penguin could register, he had begun to nibble playfully at Kurt's neck, licking and teasing in ways Kurt hadn't thought possible. No one would have guessed that Blaine had no idea what he was doing if they had seen the look plastered on Kurt's face. Kurt rolled off of Blaine with an exhausted moan (he couldn't take any more!) silently chanting something about a mailman in his head. Since his shaky, uneven breaths were still hitching in his chest, Kurt opted for silent communication.

_Where... How did you... Dear sweet wizard god, where the hell did you learn to do that?_

_**I didn't. It was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing. **_

_Really?_

_**Pretty much...**_

_You should have impulses like that more often._

Blaine gave nothing more than a wink.

_**Noted. And I feel compelled to mention, you're one damn sexy baby penguin.**_

Kurt gave a nod back to Blaine.

_Same to you, Sir Hobbit._

Blaine gave a small, modest smile. Not his million-dollar poster child smile or even a mildly obnoxious one. Just a real, honest, adorably shy smile. it was the kind of smile that Kurt wished he would wear more often, the kind of smile that exposed another side of Blaine, a side that Kurt wanted to get to know a little better. Just as he got an urge to lean over and pick up where they left off-

"Trick or treat!" Came a few small voices from the door. Blaine just snickered good naturedly and got up to open the door. On the steps stood a group of five, a pumpkin, a princess, Spiderman, a skeleton and a little boy with wild curls who appeared to be dressed as Harry Potter. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for only a fraction of a second and smiled, reminiscing about past Halloweens. Blaine picked up the candy bowl from the table and began dropping handfuls into their bags. "Hey guys! Nice costumes!"

"Thanks, mister!" The pumpkin said, giving a toothy grin.

"No problem. Happy Halloween! Come again next year!"

The kids walked away looking satisfied, whispering something along the lines of, "Any idea what he was?" while Kurt looked on in pleasant surprise. As Blaine turned to close the door, he couldn't help but see Kurt's gaze fixed on him.

_**What?**_

_Nothing... You just seem to be pretty good with kids._

_**I never really thought so, but thanks.**_

So Blaine thought he wasn't very good with kids, huh? As he envisioned the future, Kurt couldn't help but hope that maybe one day, he would get a chance to find out.

**Your reviews have the power to make me smile like an idiot for days on end. They mean the world to me and if you could take a minute to leave one, whether good or bad, I would really appreciate it. If you have any requests or suggestions for the next chapter that would be even better, because in all honesty I'm running low on ideas here.  
>Thanks guys! Till next time!<br>- Madi**


	10. Dodgeball!

**Alright, so here's the first part of the chapter! The rest should be ready by early to mid December. Sorry for my crappy updating guys. By the way, I just posted a new Klaine story! It's called 'Welcome To My Life' and in it Kurt and Blaine were switched at birth. If you're interested check it out sometime. In other news, I made a fanfic community for Klaine entitled 'Everything is Klaine and nothing hurts'. It's basically all crazy, different Klaine stories. If you would like to suggest one please do so! And don't forget to subscribe!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I. Do. Not. Own. Glee.**

Blaine Anderson's fashionable shoes clicked just so against the hard floor as he rushed down the hallway in search of his better half. Over the sea of heads it was difficult to see much, and if he called out he probably wouldn't be heard above the rest of the din anyways, so he settled for finding a familiar hairdo and working from there. It didn't take an eagle eye to find the perfectly coiffed style, held firmly in place thanks to the generous (and frequent) application of various products.

_**Kurt! Hey, Kurt!**_

Acknowledgement of his boyfriend's present was as simple as turning around for Kurt, who waved Blaine over the second their eyes met. Blaine obliged happily, dodging between boys, girls and the occasional teacher down the row of lockers to Kurt's. Kurt smiled involuntarily while Blaine looked on expectantly.

_**Are you coming?**_

_For what?_

_**I'll give you a hint.**_

Blaine mimed singing, curling his fist into what was supposed to be a microphone shape and snapping with the fingers on his other hand.

_Glee club..._

Blaine nodded and held up two fingers.

_Peace? What? No, no... TWO! Glee club... Two.. Two Glee clubs! Both Glee clubs?_

Another animated shake of the head.

_So... New Directions and Troubletones... And...?_

The curly haired boy pretended to dodge nonexistent objects and tossed air around in a desperate attempt to get his message across.

_Dodge... DODGEBALL! _

_**Yes!**_

Kurt's look of concern was quickly replaced by one of curiosity.

_Why? What's the occasion?_

_**You know better than anyone that Santana and Finn don't get along, right?**_

_Of course! Who doesn't? _

_**Well, in one of their recent wars, Finn (for some inane reason) decided it was a good idea to challenge her and the rest of her group to a round after school.**_

_I'm not surprised. It 'll be the first time since the food fight that either of them have thrown anything other than insults at each other. Besides, Finn can do and say some pretty stupid things when he's angry..._

_**Wha-**_

_Don't ask._

_**As you wish. So are you coming or not? **_

_Well..._

_**Come on, Kurt! It will be the ultimate battle of wits!**_

_And sweat and latex spheres being hurled at 60 miles an hour..._

_**Kurt. Don't make me do the puppy eyes.**_

_You wouldn't._

Unfortunately for Kurt, it was then that he decided to look up from the chore of stuffing books in his locker, only to see Blaine's big hazel eyes staring pleadingly back at him.

_Nope, no and never. I am determined! _

Blaine intensified his gaze slightly and cocked his head to the left.

_It's not gonna work this time..._

By now, Blaine's eyes were open to a point Kurt hadn't thought possible and his lower lip jutted outwards in a pouty face. Kurt bit his lip and tried to turn away, but he was pulled back by the shorter boy, now so close to his face that he could smell Blaine's aftershave without any real effort. Not only that, but a tiny smile toyed with the corners of his lips, threatening to break his reserve at any second. One more shift in position and their mouth would be pressed together, not that it would be unwelcome, nor would it be a change in their daily routine.

_**You give in yet?**_

Finally giving up, the countertenor offered his hand and let himself be dragged down the hallway- by a very, VERY enthusiastic hobbit of his.

_You owe me for this._

*SEPARATIONLINE SEPARATIONLINE SEPARATIONLINE SEPARATIONLINE SEPARATIONLINE*

Sitting on the bleachers putting on his headband before the game was Kurt, carefully pulling up his sweatpants and taking a swig from his water bottle while he was at it. There was a barely audible swishing sound as he turned around and shrieked, startled by Blaine's smiling face being inches away from his. 

_**Ready?**_

_Ready as I'll ever be..._

Blaine could see Kurt was gulping as he thought that, and his complexion was paler than ever.

_**Are you sure?**_

Kurt shook his head no.

**And there you have it! Stick around for the full chapter, up sometime early in December.  
>Till next time!<strong>

**- Madi**


	11. Beginnings

**Hey guys, my apologies to those of you who may have mistaken this for a chapter, but I have a few things I wanted to share, and considering that the amount of people who read this story is much larger than the amount of people who visit my profile page, I figured this was the best way to share it. First and foremost, TeleKlainesis is over. This story was my only (relatively) successful fanfic so far and it saddens me to have to end it, but I've run out of momentum. Sorry guys.**

**On a happier note, I am going to be posting a new chapter of Crossroads, (my most recent fanfic, check it out on my profile page) in which Blaine is a married man, head of a successful of a record label and Kurt is his new assistant - turned love interest. It should be up sometime in the next two weeks or so.**

**Finally, I'm currently working on a new fanfic (Klaine, of course) where Kurt is a dancer/stripper at a New York club and Blaine is the new DJ. Fate works its magic and things happen! Anyways, please watch out for that story because I think it is off to a good start.**

**Many thanks,**

**Madi**


End file.
